Life is Like a Wheel: It Will Go On
by Generic Gen
Summary: One of the digidestined is at their deathbed. They have written a letter. A letter of hope, strenghth, and that no matter what, your life will continue. Read and Review PLEASE.


*Hiya, peeps. This is a fic I wrote. Just now. This is DEFINITELY my shortest fic EVER. It's also my first one-shot. The idea came to me when I was stiching together pictures of Tai and Sora (you know, for a shrine) on my computer on this program. And I added this short little letter from Tai to Sora, and I decided that it was pretty good. So then I wrote it on here, but added more. I really like it. PLEASE read and review.*  
  
Nick: Disclaimer:  
  
Alexa: hpdigigal doesn't own Digimon. Get it through your thick head!  
  
Dear Sora,  
  
It's me, Tai. Sorry I haven't spoke to you in a while, or written back to any of your letters. I guess I was a bit disturbed. Anyways, I'm writing this to you...I guess because there's no other way for me to express myself to you. I'll get down to it. I'm dying soon. Fatal, the doctors say. I know, it was a big shock to me, too. This is like my last will or something. Please don't lose it. Keep it with you...to remind you of me. Okay, I'm crying now... Anyway, this is what I've always wanted to tell you:  
  
...This is hard, Sora.  
  
Okay, Let me try again.  
  
I love you.  
  
I've never told you before because of that Christmas party so many years ago. D'you remember that? So many years ago? When we were teenagers...  
  
You said you wanted to go with Matt. A while later, you two were a couple.  
  
I knew you two loved each other. I could see it in yours and his eyes.  
  
Do you know what I planned for that night? I was planning...to tell you. But it ran away. The mere hope I had left was gone.  
  
I never understood why you never accepted me. I never will, either.  
  
Do you remember all those years ago? When we went to the Digital World?  
  
All those adventures...I realized that I loved you...too late...  
  
I had loved you since that day you beat me in soccer.  
  
But I never realized it.  
  
And as we went through the Digital World, I felt stronger for you.  
  
But I never knew.  
  
I was thick. Thick, dumb, and stupid.  
  
If I had just come earlier...If I had asked you a month before that stupid Christmas party... Perhaps I would be the one holding your hand, laughing with you, cooking dinner and yelling at the kids...  
  
My only regret is that I never had the guts to go up to you and tell you.  
  
Funny, huh? The Digital World gave me the Crest of Courage, but I didn't even have the courage to go up to a girl and ask her quicker...  
  
Don't feel guilty, Sora. It's not your fault for anything. Just mine.  
  
But, of course, knowing you, you'd probably say it was your fault even more.  
  
But it's not, Sora. Go on with your life. Just because I'm not here, doesn't mean that life won't go on...  
  
Take a look at you, for example. A famous fashion designer. Making hundreds a week.  
  
And Matt, your husband and my best friend. 'Was an astronaut, the first to make it to Mars.  
  
What about Mimi? A cook on television, even though me and Matt and Izzy and T.K. and Davis and Cody gagged up the food she made in highschool...  
  
And Izzy. The guy's a genius.  
  
Joe became a doctor, after a lot of thought.  
  
My baby sister, Kari, she became a teacher.  
  
T.K., a novelist. Following his mother's footsteps. Preserving our adventures in the Digital World.  
  
Ken and Yolei, spies. People really surprise you these days.  
  
Cody, a lawyer.  
  
And Davis, who fulfilled his long-life dream of owning a noodle cart.  
  
Me too. Became an ambassador for the Digital World and the Real World.  
  
See, Sora, life will go on.  
  
Just because someone's not here doesn't mean that your life will come to a halt.  
  
For example, me.  
  
After you married Matt, I thought my life was over. That there was no point to it. I fell into this huge depression.  
  
But I was pulled out of it. Kari, T.K., and Davis. They showed me that my world wasn't falling on me.  
  
So I met new people, went to new places.  
  
I got married. I loved my wife, and she helped heal the pain I had felt when you turned me down. Now I have a son. Please make sure Kai will be in good hands, Sor.  
  
I found that even though you weren't with me, I could go and find something else. Even when my wife died, I didn't lose that little glimmer of hope, though at first I almost lost it. I just couldn't believe it at first. But then I slowly digested it...and accepted it.  
  
And then Matt died when coming back to Earth from space.  
  
My best friend.  
  
I couldn't keep a grip on myself.  
  
Then Kari left me while in a car accident.  
  
My sweet, baby sister.  
  
That's when I lost it.  
  
I was almost dead.  
  
And do you know who pulled me out of it?  
  
You, Sora. You.  
  
You told me that even though I was losing people, you said I wasn't alone. That others out there suffered the same fate as me. That we could all suffer together. Just because you have to feel pain doesn't mean you have to face it alone.  
  
And I came back.  
  
I love you, Sora.  
  
Always have, always will.  
  
Sora folded up the crinkly paper filled with Tai's messy handwriting and wiped her eyes as she looked up to where Davis was standing.  
  
"...Tai would never let someone down. If he had to do something, he'd get out of his way to make sure it happened. He was who we turned to when we had lost our fighting spirit. He was the one who kept us alive, the one who never gave up". Davis took a deep breath, closing his eyes tightly.  
  
"...He was in fact my role model. He was the person who always had that adventurous glint in his eye". Davis let out a rattled, strained breath, and tears filled his eyes.  
  
"Tai led us and the original digidestined out of tight spots. He was our hope, the one we looked to when we had none ourselves, the one who brought us back and made us shine, made us succeed, and made us believe that no matter what, we could make it through". Davis's face was now streaming of tears freely.  
  
"We will miss you, Tai Kamiya ", he said, staring down at the coffin that lay beside him, containing Tai's dead body.  
*So, what dija think? Was it good? Was it bad? Was it sad? Do you think I need to go sit in a rubber room for a while?*  
  
Nick: mutters I certainly think you do.  
  
*Shutup*.  
  
Alexa: Look at the right-hand bottom corner of the screen. There's a button there. See it? Click GO and say what you think! Thank you. 


End file.
